Hush of War
by ADunne
Summary: Et plus par automatisme que par réelle conviction, Rodolphus leva son verre déjà vide et trinqua avec son voisin ivre. Lui, ça faisait dix ans qu'il la vivait. Il n'était plus à ça près. Le temps passait et il n'avait pas le mérite de le retenir.


_**Disclamer :** L'univers d'Harry potter, ses personnages et ses lieux appartiennent à J.K.R_

**Résumé **:

« À la guerre, vieux ! »

Et plus par automatisme que par réelle conviction, Rodolphus leva son verre déjà vide et trinqua avec son voisin ivre. Lui, ça faisait dix ans qu'il la vivait. Il n'était plus à ça près. Le temps passait et il n'avait pas le mérite de le retenir.

* * *

_Hush of War_

Il pleuvait encore ce soir-là. Les gouttes battaient les pavés sales et chassaient les derniers badauds, aux pas pressés, des petites allées. Parfois, des hommes encagoulés venaient se perdre au fond du bar le plus proche, ils faisaient tinter la cloche et se tourner les regards, la mine morne et le sourire coupable d'avoir brisé l'austère silence. Les hommes de l'ombre se cachaient au fond d'un bar, le regard las et les plaies encore saignantes. Ils l'oublieraient presque, assis là, l'alcool brûlant leurs trachées et annihilant leurs esprits, mais la guerre faisait rage dehors.

Certains diront que c'est injuste, certains plieront face à la peur, certains douteront de l'importance des idéaux qu'ils défendent et d'autres y retourneront encore. Encore, parce qu'il le fallait, pour leurs familles et leurs amis, en espérant un jour pouvoir s'habituer à la peine et au chagrin. Alors ils se terraient là, ces valeureux soldats, ils s'enivraient pour trouver la force de repartir et de se battre à nouveau. Ils partageaient le comptoir, le temps d'un verre et d'un soir, en dépit de leurs camps respectifs. Juste un peu d'alcool et quelques paroles, car demain peut-être, ils seraient morts.

« À la guerre, vieux ! »

Et plus par automatisme que par réelle conviction, Rodolphus leva son verre déjà vide et trinqua avec son voisin ivre. L'autre y mettait encore de l'entrain, il avait les yeux brillants des premières victoires et le regard à peine entaché des pertes déjà subies. Ce n'était qu'un gamin tout juste sorti de l'école, aux rêves sans limites et plein d'avenir. Un gamin qui voulait juste y croire, mais Rodolphus savait. Il savait que la guerre ne s'arrêterait pas pour lui, qu'elle le broierait et l'avalerait avant qu'il n'ait vingt ans. Il savait que demain, il pourrait être celui qui le tuerait et mettrait fin à sa courte vie.

« À la guerre » répéta-t-il laconiquement.

Lui, ça faisait dix ans qu'il la vivait. Il n'était plus à ça près. Le temps passait et Rodolphus n'avait pas le mérite de le retenir. Il lui était devenu inutile, presque accessoire. Il filait quelque part sans qu'il n'en ait réellement conscience et cela lui importait peu finalement. Que le temps passe et qu'il s'arrête, le plus vite serait le mieux. Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à espérer, plus rien à attendre de la vie. Il était juste là, simple pantin de bois qu'un maître agitait du haut de sa tour d'ivoire, un pantin vide de rêve et vide d'espoir.

Le môme s'appelait Bart, c'était à peu près tout ce que Rodolphus avait retenu de son histoire. Il parlait de sa mère aussi, qu'on l'avait tuée quand il était plus jeune et qu'il voulait la venger ou quelque chose du genre. Quelle connerie ! Elle devait être fière, sa mère, de voir son fils devenir de la chair à canon. Lui, s'il avait des enfants, s'il était père, il… Non, il se refusait d'y penser, il ne l'était pas.

« Et toi vieux, comment tu t'appelles ? »

Rodolphus posa son verre et en commanda un autre d'un geste de la main. Il ne répondit rien ils n'avaient pas gardé les Vercrasses ensemble et il n'était pas là pour parler de lui, jamais. Se dévoiler était une erreur stupide qu'il ne commettrait pas. Il buvait peut-être, néanmoins il lui restait un peu de dignité et d'amour propre. Quand les autres s'effondraient au bar, il se tenait droit dans son siège, impassible.

« Allez, vieux ! Sois sympa » marmonna l'autre en avalant une autre gorgée.

Rodolphus ricana et posa des pièces sur le comptoir de bois pour payer ses consommations. Il se leva pour partir et fit légèrement glisser son capuchon pour que le môme à ses côtés puisse apercevoir son visage.

« Mon nom est Rodolphus Lestrange et je ne suis pas sympa, articula-t-il lentement. Tu es encore en vie, considères que c'est une faveur, gamin. »

Il rabattit sa capuche sur son visage et sortit du bar en vitesse pour rentrer chez lui. Enfin, au quartier général plutôt. Sa maison ne lui appartenait plus désormais, il avait vendu les pierres de son enfance et ses souvenirs de jeunesse au nom d'une idéologie en laquelle il croyait. Il transplana à plusieurs kilomètres de chez lui et fit le reste du chemin à pied, les mesures de protection qui entouraient sa demeure étaient de plus en plus strictes et s'appliquaient même au propriétaire des lieux.

Rapidement, il remonta les montants de sa cape pour se protéger de la pluie qui tombait toujours et fourra ses mains dans ses poches. Du bout des doigts, il écarta les vieux mouchoirs et les autres pièces qui s'y étaient fait une place pour faire rentrer ses mains entièrement et frôla au passage un vieux morceau de parchemin plié.

La lettre. Sa lettre. Elle commençait ainsi : _« Cher Rodolphus, tu as dû avoir trente ans aujourd'hui et j'espère que tu n'es pas mort. »_

Il en connaissait les moindres mots, reconnaissait les moindres boucles élancées et redessinait les tâches de thé. D'autant qu'il s'en souvienne, c'était sa mère qui avait insisté pour que Rabastan et lui écrivent à ceux qu'ils deviendraient un jour. Il ne se souvenait plus des raisons qu'elle leur avait données. En fait pour ce qu'il se souvenait d'elle, ce n'était guère étonnant. Elle avait quitté le foyer conjugal alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent, elle disait qu'elle avait trouvé mieux ailleurs, qu'elle avait trouvé des gens qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimaient en retour et qu'elle ne les aimait plus. Fin de l'histoire. Elle devait être morte maintenant, après tout c'est ce que les gens ont l'habitude de faire à son âge. Peut-être même l'était-elle depuis longtemps : son père n'aimait pas tellement voir ses choses s'éloigner de lui.

Ne restaient qu'eux.

Une longue traînée de fumée blanche s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et Rodolphus resserra ses bras contre lui pour garder un peu de chaleur. Il continuait de marcher à un rythme régulier et malgré la pluie qui s'intensifiait, il n'avait pas tellement envie de rentrer. Il n'y avait personne pour l'attendre ou l'accueillir là-bas, juste les cris des quelques victimes encore vivantes et les bruits de la porcelaine qui se casse. Et si les premiers lui flattaient l'oreille, les seconds lui hérissaient le poil. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Bellatrix avait toujours eu une manière particulière de communiquer. Même si cela voulait dire briser tous les vases et toute la vaisselle de leur demeure.

Rodolphus chassa sa femme de son esprit et laissa ses doigts s'échouer à nouveau contre le parchemin plié. Il devinait les coins cornés du papier et l'encre sèche sur le papier granuleux. Il aurait dû la jeter à l'instant même où la chouette la lui avait apportée, pourtant il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Cette lettre était un bout de lui-même qu'il ne voulait pas laisser s'échapper, un peu de sa jeunesse passée.

_« Moi, j'ai dix ans et des rêves dont tu ne te souviens probablement pas. Tu sais : être pilleur de tombes ! Ou pirate, si vraiment tu ne trouves pas mieux. »_

Oh bien sûr qu'il avait oublié, il s'était plu dans la petite vie confortable que son nom lui offrait. En tant que fils ainé, il s'était vu confié les rênes de l'entreprise familiale et le coffre qui allait avec. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu à se demander ce qu'il ferait de sa vie, tellement la réponse à cette question lui semblait élémentaire. À Poudlard, il avait suivi les matières les moins exigeantes et fournit le moins d'efforts possible pour obtenir son diplôme avant d'être parachuté à la direction de la société. Il n'avait eu qu'à se laisser porter, tout lui était facile alors.

Il n'avait pas vingt ans, la guerre n'était pas encore à ses débuts, l'avenir ne pouvait être que brillant. Rodolphus connaissait les idéaux familiaux et, pour être honnête, il n'avait jamais rien trouvé à y redire. Les Sang-pur étaient supérieurs, à quoi bon se mentir ? Certains pouvaient bien raconter le contraire et prôner la mixité au sein du monde magique, ils n'étaient que des affabulateurs à ses yeux. Des impurs qui se savaient différents et tentaient encore de se voiler la face et d'atteindre de ce qu'ils ne seraient jamais.

Un jour, il était passé de l'autre côté, comme ça. Ce n'était pas si dur en fait et il ne gardait que le souvenir périssable d'une petite assemblée et d'une brûlure désagréable. Et il s'y sentait à sa place. Depuis, il avait tué des gens. Des moldus, des impurs et des traitres sans faire aucune distinction et sans jamais éprouver aucun remord tant cela lui semblait normal. C'était sa manière de supporter leur cause que d'éliminer ceux qui s'y opposaient. Il avait torturé des gens, aussi. C'était toujours plus jouissif qu'un simple sortilège de mort. Il y avait quelque chose dans les cris de leurs victimes, dans leurs visages déformés et dans leurs futiles supplications qui le contentait et le réconfortait en toutes circonstances.

À croire qu'il n'avait pas tellement changé depuis son enfance. Piller les tombes, mener à la tombe quelle différence ?

_« J'imagine qu'avoir une épée doit être encore mieux qu'avoir une baguette. Et puis, j'aurais la mienne bientôt de baguette. Une noire comme celle de père, avec des runes gravées sur le manche comme celle de mère. »_

Détails superficiels. À l'époque, il se croyait libre de choisir, mais c'était bien la baguette qui choisissait son sorcier et non pas l'inverse. Il avait hérité d'un vieux morceau de bois ordinaire et un peu tordu, une baguette pas très brillante et pas vraiment luisante, mais forte et puissante. C'était un bon compromis. Il avait appris à l'apprivoiser au fil des années et à obtenir le meilleur d'elle. Elle répondait au moindre de ses désirs par un jet de lumière. Elle martyrisait et assassinait pour son bon plaisir, fidèle servante qu'elle était.

Une épée aurait été bien aussi, mais un peu trop salissante à son goût. Il n'avait pas le goût de Bellatrix pour le sang versé, même s'il lui était arrivé d'éclabousser les murs la combler. C'était il y a longtemps, tellement longtemps, elle lui préférait les plaisirs en solitaire désormais. Ne pas y penser, Rodolphus secoua à nouveau la tête, surtout ne pas y penser.

_« J'imagine que le Choixpeau t'a réparti à Serpentard. C'était bien ? Je veux dire, toutes ces années à Poudlard, elles étaient bien ? Tu t'es fait des amis ? Et je ne parle pas de l'autre Bulstrode, c'est un crétin ! En plus il n'a jamais fait de magie, m'étonnerait pas que ce soit un cracmol d'ailleurs. Je fais avec car ce sont les seuls de notre rang à vivre à côté de la maison, à Poudlard tu verras du monde. »_

Clairvoyant, ce petit. Rodolphus n'avait jamais été de ceux qui se liaient facilement. Son père lui avait toujours dit que c'était faire preuve de faiblesse, alors il s'efforçait à se montrer farouche et à être méfiant autant que possible vis-à-vis des autres. Se livrer était un risque qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre, par fierté plus que par narcissisme, car personne n'était assez bien pour le comprendre. Malgré ce que certains pouvaient croire dans leurs rangs et dans ceux adversaire, il n'était pas quelconque.

Il se savait invisible parmi les autres sorciers qui composaient leur troupe, il ne brillait plus comme au temps passé dans les yeux de sa femme et son maître… son maître devait probablement ignorer jusqu'à son existence. Il n'était qu'un nom dévoué aux basses besognes. Un servant comme tant d'autres, à peine plus considéré pour être le mari du premier lieutenant. Que des apparences inutiles, lui connaissait sa propre valeur et il savait qu'un jour il trouverait son royaume.

Il n'était peut-être pas un grand sorcier, l'un de ceux que le monde ne pourrait oublier, mais il se pensait au moins supérieur à la normale. Il avait des valeurs, particulières certes, des valeurs tout de même et des capacités magiques relativement développées, entre autres.

_« Y a bien les moldus à côté, tu sais ceux qui vivent en bas de la colline, mais c'est pas pareil. Ce ne sont pas des gens biens, père dit qu'ils sont impurs et que l'on ne doit pas les fréquenter. Ça doit être vrai, père ne se trompe jamais. C'est dommage, y a des enfants mon âge et j'aurais bien voulu jouer avec eux. Rabastan est une brute et c'est un mauvais perdant, alors qu'eux ont l'air gentil. »_

Surtout la petite blonde. Rodolphus réprima un sourire espiègle. Combien de fois avait-il dévalé la colline lorsque l'on ne regardait plus ? Trop certainement. C'était l'une de ses occupations préférées, descendre et regarder. Enfant, il n'avait jamais été très grand et sa petite taille lui permettait de se faufiler presque partout, de se cacher dans les plus petits endroits existants. Caché par les buissons, les murs et les parapets de pierre, il observait la petite fille aux cheveux dorés.

On l'appelait Phil, il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, pourtant il l'aimait bien. Rodolphus l'avait toujours trouvée jolie avec ses drôles de robes à fleurs et les bandeaux qui retenaient ses cheveux. L'image devenait floue dans son esprit, mais il gardait toujours en tête l'éclat de son rire. Les années passant, ses idéaux grandissant, il avait arrêté de venir la voir. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais rien été l'un pour l'autre, il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre once de quelque chose entre eux et c'était bien trop dire qu'elle avait été son premier amour. Son premier regret, oui plutôt. Car des filles, il en avait vu d'autres.

_« C'est stupide, hein ? Mais je ne sais pas tellement ce que ça fait d'avoir trente ans, c'est vieux en tous cas. Tu dois être marié et avoir des enfants, c'est ce que les personnes normales ont l'habitude de faire à cet âge-là, enfin je crois. Moi, j'aimerais bien grandir un peu plus vite pour que tout le monde arrête de me traiter comme un gamin, mais je suppose que ça passera bien assez vite. Tout le monde dit ça, alors ça doit être vrai. »_

Indéniablement vrai. Rodolphus salua d'un signe de tête l'un des hommes de main qui gardaient l'entrée de sa demeure et poussa la porte pour rejoindre le hall désert. Plus personne ne trainait dans les couloirs à cette heure avancée de la nuit, plus personne sauf lui. Il se dirigea mécaniquement vers une petite chambre laissée vide à l'étage, alluma les bougies d'un coup de baguette et s'assit sur le petit lit. Tout était si petit ici : petit lit, petits meubles et petits vêtements qui reposaient encore dedans.

Il n'avait jamais été une personne originale et avait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il s'était marié à vingt ans avec une Sang-pur qu'il avait rencontrée à Poudlard. Une Black, Bellatrix Black, un nom prestigieux qui s'accordait bien avec le sien. Il l'avait aimée, certainement un peu trop et beaucoup plus qu'elle n'était prête à lui offrir en retour. Et il avait perdu Bellatrix au moment même où elle avait rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts.

On attendait d'eux un enfant pour perpétuer la lignée, ils s'étaient exécutés tant cela leur semblait normal. Ce n'était pas – plus – une question de sentiments entre le couple, juste une question de devoir à accomplir. Une fille, une toute petite fille, était née. Ça ne devait pas être si important, mais cela l'était devenu, parce qu'elle lui ressemblait trop pour qu'il l'ignore et parce que même si c'était une faiblesse avérée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Nemesis, sa toute petite, était partie avant même d'avoir atteint quatre ans à cause d'un stupide accident. Cela devait être le prix à payer pour le mal qu'il faisait à d'autres.

_« Si la vie passe si vite qu'ils le disent tous, alors c'est peut-être idiot, mais évite juste de la rater. »_

Rodolphus soupira une dernière fois. Le temps ne passait plus assez vite pour lui. Il lui était devenu inutile, accessoire. Que le temps passe et qu'il s'arrête, le plus vite serait le mieux. Ratée, sa vie, elle l'était déjà.


End file.
